To Mend a Broken Heart
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Kagome's heart is shattered when she catches Kikyo and InuYasha together. Down the road she gets injured and her memory is lost. Will the one that taught her how to love again mend her heart, or will her memories reopen old scars? NEW SUMMARY! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned this story is mine, and I would like to keep it that way! **

* * *

><p>To Mend a Broken Heart<br>Chapter 1

Somehow, Kagome always managed to get herself into these situations. She didn't know how she did it, but it always seemed to happen. She would be fighting with InuYasha, and then _BAM!_ Something would go wrong. Kagome was lost, weaponless, and utterly pissed off.

So how does a girl get herself into these types of things? Well here's how. She was weaponless because she had left camp without her bow. She was lost because she had run through the forest blindly in a fit of hurt/rage. And she was pissed because she had caught InuYasha sneaking off to go meet Kikyo. Again.

For the past several weeks, Kagome had caught InuYasha sneaking off when he thought everyone was asleep. Kagome still hadn't gotten over her little crush on InuYasha, and it still made her mad when she caught him sneaking off on his watch. Besides hurting her feelings, it wasn't safe for the rest of the group; even with Naraku gone and the jewel completed, demons still attacked them all the time wanting the complete jewel. It was dangerous for him to leave them unguarded while they slept, so Kagome knew that she had to address the problem. When she had confronted InuYasha and asked him about it, he had gotten very defensive, denied everything, and then he had even resorted to name-calling.

Tonight had been different, though. She had awoken when Kikyo's soul stealers had passed by the camp. Of course InuYasha hadn't been there, and the odd creatures were giving her the creeps, so Kagome had decided that she was going to check it out on her own.

The soul stealers took her straight to InuYasha and Kikyo.

They were under a tree and it was apparent what they had been doing just moments before. Kagome was a little grossed out as she watched them lay in a lover's embrace, but she couldn't move when their words started slowly drifting towards her.

"I love you, InuYasha," Kikyo practically sighed. Kagome winced at the extra-sweetness of Kikyo's already sugary-sweet voice. To Kagome, it was a voice that was too sticky to ever be trustworthy.

"I love you too, Kikyo. That has never changed," InuYasha replied looking more serene and content than Kagome had ever seen him before.

"What will become of us, love? Are you going to continue leaving me for the sake of the other miko? Do you have feelings for her as well?"

"Kagome? No, Kikyo. She is just my friend. I love only you."

"Your actions speak louder than words. You must be harboring some sort of feelings for her if you always go back to her."

"Kagome is just my friend. She could never be as beautiful, as strong, or as beloved as you are to me. She could never take your place," he said as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

Kagome felt a sharp pang in her heart. All the words that she had always wished to hear from InuYasha were being said, but they weren't being said to her. She almost left right there and went back to camp, but Kikyo was speaking again.

"Then prove it to me. Leave the other miko behind if she means nothing to you."

Kagome closed her eyes and wished that he wouldn't say it. "She means nothing, and if you need me to prove that, then I will go back to camp tomorrow and tell the others that I am leaving."

Kagome's heart felt like it had ripped in two. Even though she knew there was a high chance that InuYasha would never see her as a lover, it hurt when he said that she was nothing to him. He didn't even value their friendship or the memories they had shared, and that hurt the worst. She was angry and hurt, and she needed to get away from him as fast as possible. Kagome started running as rapidly as she could. She didn't have a clue where she was going; she just wanted to get away.

Eventually Kagome was too tired to run anymore, so she had to sit down and rest. As she did, she got to thinking, and soon enough she was livid. She was angry at InuYasha for being such an ass, and she was angry at herself for not only getting herself lost again, but letting InuYasha affect her so much. So she had started walking back to where she thought camp should be.

Which is what brought her to her current condition: lost, weaponless, and irate. On top of that, she had another problem. Demons were being drawn to the power of the completed jewel, and she could feel hundreds of their auras pressing in on her. They were getting closer and closer, and soon she would have to fight them without a weapon.

"Shit," she muttered out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I've got some bad news, and it's okay to groan and stamp your feet when I tell you this... The rest of this story has been taken down because I am in the process of revising it! This story was my first-ever fanfiction, and it was sadly lacking. I loved this baby too much to just throw it away, and I couldn't stand completing it the way it was, so I'm revising it, like I'm revising everything else. Please be patient with me, because I'm in the process of so many different projects right now. I will try to get the chapters up in a timely manner, but it's hard when I have 50thousand other things to do as well. Just know that I am trying.

If you liked this then go on and read some of my other stories. Also, there is a poll on my profile that I would love some feedback on. If you read everything on here, then jump over to Fictionpress and read some of my other stuff ;) A lot of it is old and abandoned, but that's because it all lacked feedback. If I were to get some feedback over there... Anyway, I have the same username, so it shouldn't be that hard to find me if you are actually interested.

Leave a review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine, and I would like to keep it that way!

* * *

><p>To Mend a Broken Heart<br>Chapter 2

All at once, as if they had some sort of unspoken agreement, the demons began to attack. Wave after wave of them hit, and Kagome fought them off as best as she could. Thankfully, Sango taught her some self-defense before the finale battle with Naraku, so Kagome wasn't completely helpless. She just didn't want to use her miko powers in fear that it might leave her drained and vulnerable.

Demon after demon came, and Kagome fought them off of her, but fighting alone just wasn't enough. There were way too many of them, and she could feel that more were coming. Already, she was exhausted, and Kagome knew that she wouldn't be standing for much longer.

Kagome had to use her miko powers, or she and the jewel were toast. She needed to make sure that she could wipe out all of these demons and send the other ones packing with one burst. With a determined little grunt, Kagome concentrated and then let lose all of the purification powers that she contained in her tiny miko soul.

Several miles away, Sesshomaru sat in in meadow watching Jaken and Rin. His head snapped up when he felt an immense burst of purification. Not many demons had that amount of power, and the last time he felt purification of that magnitude was when the little miko purified Naraku. This burst of power was enough for even Sesshomaru to consider feeling threatened.

"Master! Master! Did you feel that? Such power! I—"

"Silence, Jaken," said Sesshomaru, effectively shutting up the ugly green toad. "Watch Rin." With that, Sesshomaru gracefully unfolded himself from his spot and walked unhurriedly out of the clearing.

He headed in the direction of the power, and was surprised to see how far he had to walk. This person must be quite powerful.

Moments later, he came to what smelled like the scene of a battle. Immediately, he noticed the small form of a woman lying unconscious, face down on the ground. She was surrounded by piles of ash, and Sesshomaru knew that she had purified them all, and that is where he felt the power coming from.

He noted that her hand was clutched around something that was glowing pink, and he realized that it was the completed Shikon-no-Tama. This only confirmed his suspicions.

This woman was InuYasha's wench. There was no way that anyone else could be that strong of a miko. The only questions was, what was she doing out here on her own? There were no traces of InuYasha or the rest of her group, so Sesshomaru knew that she was alone, but that didn't explain why she was alone.

Sesshomaru looked over her still form and saw that she was still breathing, and that she was uninjured. Since the woman was unharmed, there was no point in Sesshomaru even being there. As he turned to leave, Sesshomaru caught one last glimpse of her face. She was so pure and innocent that she reminded him of Rin. For some strange reason, his cold heart had a soft spot for the child, and he couldn't just leave the miko there.

"Damn it all," growled the Lord as he bent down to pick up the miko and take her back to his camp.

The first thing Kagome was aware of was the severe pounding in her head. It felt like the hulk had sucker punched her in the face. She could feel her head throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and she groaned.

The next thing she became aware of was the steady buzz of voices emanating from all around her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! When is Kagome-sama going to wake up? Why did you bring her back with you? Is she going to be your girlfriend? Wh-"

"Enough, Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted, sounding very annoyed.

Kagome was going to drift back into unconsciousness, but then stiffened. Sesshomaru and Rin? What was going on here? How in the world had she gotten here in the first place? One moment she was fighting off demons and the next she was waking up as Sesshomaru's camp? What the heck?

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned as the pain in her head intensified. Life just couldn't get any more messed up.

"Are you awake, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked from somewhere very close to her.

Kagome opened her eyes to get a better look at her surroundings. The very first thing she saw was Rin's expectant brown eyes. Kagome sat up slowly, and noticed that the throbbing wasn't as bad when she was in a seated position.

"Hello, Rin. It's certainly nice to see you again!" Kagome beamed at the little girl, the pounding in her head quickly fading.

"Miko," said Sesshomaru, "what were you doing alone in the forest?" Sesshomaru really didn't beat around the bush.

Kagome looked at Rin, and decided that it was best that she leave out most of the details. "I got lost from my group," she shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded. He could smell that there was more to the story from the miko's raging emotions and from the look she gave Rin, he knew that it probably was child-friendly.

Kagome decided that was all she was going to tell him unless he specifically asked for more. She would rather him demand more information with a threat than have him kill her for talking too much. To be honest, her mind was still reeling with the fact that she was alive and had ended up in Sesshomaru's camp of all places. It was hard to believe that the icy lord of all people had just taken her in like that. He was supposed to hate humans.

She looked over at Rin, who was humming to herself brightly and braiding a crown of flowers. Sesshomaru had taken in that adorable little girl, so maybe there was more to him than Kagome originally thought. Still, even if he had developed a soft spot for the little girl, that didn't mean that he had accepted the human race as a whole.

Rin skipped over to Kagome and placed the crown of flowers on her head. "There! Now Rin and Kagome can have matching crowns!" she enthused, pointing to a similar one on her head. "Would you like to play with Rin?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled, as she pushed her way up off the ground to chase after the giggling little girl, the pounding in her head now forgotten.

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko played games with his ward all day. Although they were quite loud, Sesshomaru couldn't find it in him to be annoyed. Whatever the miko was doing was working, because Rin looked much happier than normal, if that was even possible. The young Miko even had the ability to make Jaken smile.

He didn't know how the miko did it, so he studied her. She talked to Rin and Jaken as if they were equals, and she had a bright and genuine smile. Her laugh was joyous and innocent, much like a child's. She was odd: the way she talked, dressed, and acted was all foreign. Sesshomaru hoped that watching her would have given him some answers, but now he was just left with more questions, and that frustrated him to no end.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is hungry. Can Kagome take Rin to pick some berries? It would make Rin very happy," the little girl asked with pleading eyes.

"Hn. If it pleases the miko to do so," he answered.

"I have no problem taking you Rin," Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Very well. Jaken, go with the miko and Rin."

"Ay, milord," Jaken said with a bow.

Sesshomaru watched as the three walked into the forest to search for berries. He noticed that Rin was holding Kagome's hand, and it struck him just how much they looked alike. They might as well be mother and daughter. This left Sesshomaru with even more mysteries to ponder until they returned from their search.

The rest of the night, Rin kept close to Kagome. As much as Sesshomaru tried to ignore them, he couldn't. He kept comparing them; they truly did look like mother and daughter or even sisters. The only noticeable difference from them was that Rin had the normal brown eyes of the native people, and Kagome had exotic blue eyes.

As the night wore on, Sesshomaru came to admire the miko's endless patience with his ward. When Kagome went to wash in a nearby stream, Rin went with her. When they all ate dinner, Rin ate right next to Kagome and mimicked the way she ate. As night settled in, Rin managed to snuggle in next to Kagome. Sesshomaru shot the little girl a withering look that Kagome responded to with a smile.

Within minutes, both females and Jaken were asleep. Sesshomaru sat and watched over camp. There were no threats, and the miko had gone to bed happy, so he couldn't help but wonder why the Miko's scent suddenly carried the smells of misery and tears.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, my readers! Here is another updated and revised chapter! I worked really hard on this, and I hope that you like it! I will try to get out the next chapter pretty soon, but no promises! I have band camp and babysitting, and both are time consuming and tiring. I hope that my old readers are liking the revised story, and that the newcomers are enjoying this! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Reviews are food for the writer's soul ;)

On another note, I am looking for a beta reader! If you are interested, please send me a message!


End file.
